The present specification relates to a headgear or suspension of the type used in a head safety product such as a face shield, hardhat or welding helmet. More particularly, the specification is directed to a spring buffered occipital cradle mounted on the rear portion of the horizontal band of the headgear to improve the fit, function, stability and comfort of the headgear.